Lapsus (Challenge numéro 2)
by Coljayjay
Summary: Premier auteur en compétition. Challenge: S'aider de la video de publicité "Crime" regroupant les show "Person of interest" et " Esprit criminel" et en faire une fanfiction RINCH.


**_AN:_** ** _Voila ENFIN le challenge que j'avais lancé en mars... ._**

 ** _Donc premier auteur en compétition. A vous de deviner qui a écrit ça. J'ai demandé à partir de la vidéo de publicité qui réunissait "Person of interest" et "Esprit Criminel". Il fallait se servir de ces dialogues comme bases, plus insérer des mots obligatoires. ._**

 ** _Je posterais un auteur par semaine._**

 ** _Voici donc le premier. (afin de préserver l'anonymat, il n'y a pas eu de béta reader donc il peut y avoir des fautes.)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Au milieu de cet entrepôt vide, au dernier étage, ils avançaient doucement vers cet autre duo.

\- "Nous résolvons les mystères et combattons le crime. " Fit l'homme dénommé Sherlock.

Finch capta le regard de Reese aller se poser sur cet homme, qui ne semblait pas lui inspirer confiance.

\- "Nous résolvons les mystères et stoppons les crimes avant qu'ils ne commencent" . Répondit-Finch, d'une voix assurée et posée.

\- "Nous utilisons la logique déductive".

-"Nous utilisons la technologie de pointe".

\- "J'ai une partenaire magnifique et séduisante".

La femme qui l'accompagnait, Holmes, pencha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Finch ne s'était pas attendu à une réplique pareille. Un silence passa, silence durant lequel Finch pesait le pour et le contre. Pour lui John était un bel homme, il avait eu le loisir de le contempler discrètement à plusieurs reprises. Son postérieur qu'il aimait parfois regarder, ce torse mat qu'il voyait lorsqu'il le soignait, poitrine qu'il avait toujours eu envie de toucher, de caresser, d'y goûter sa saveur.

\- "Moi aussi".

Reese tourna vivement la tête, écarquillant des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- "Gênant". Fit la jeune femme.

Bien sûr que cela l'était. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Reese se posait mille et une questions. Finch avait-il fait exprès de dire une chose pareille ? Le reclus osa le regarder quelques secondes puis il fuya son regard. Reese déglutit, il semblait sérieux. Il se garda bien de lui poser des questions. Son instinct l'avertit d'un danger et il eu le temps de reculer Finch qu'une balle traversa la pièce. L'autre duo se sauva et Reese entraîna son partenaire à l'extérieur, les coups pleuvant. Il le poussa derrière des tonneaux métalliques et prit place, en position de tir. Il vit un homme cagoulé, armé, sortir du bâtiment et il visa les genoux sans réfléchir. Il fit subir le même sort aux deux autres qui apparurent. Une fois qu'ils furent tous au sol, gémissants, Reese se tourna et attrapa le bras de Finch.

\- "Venez, il ne faut pas rester ici".

Finch le suivit aussi vite qu'il pu, boitant. Reese descendit un nouvel arrivant. Finch entendit un bruit sur le côté et tenta de se retourner.

-"Mr Reese , atten…"

John se retourna vivement et tira dans l'épaule du cinquième homme.

-"Vite, ils sont trop nombreux Finch".

Reese le força à courir un peu et ils arrivèrent à la voiture. Finch se précipita sur la place passagère et écarquilla des yeux en voyant un homme plutôt baraqué charger son revolver et tirer sur Reese, qui refermait la portière de Finch. L'informaticien baissa la tête mais entendit Reese se cogner sur la tôle, jurant. Un échange de tirs se fit entendre. Finch sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, il voulut se redresser mais lorsque la vite explosa, il garda la position. Il aperçut Reese monter, démarrer, tirant encore par-dessus lui. Finch se boucha les oreilles, tant ce son lui était insupportable. La voiture dépara et fonça. Finch se releva, cala son dos et souffla, relâchant la pression. Il regarda son associé et vit sa chemise immaculée de sang.

-"Mr Reese?! Vous êtes blessé !"

Finch repoussa le tissu du manteau pour voir que l'agent s'était prit une balle dans l'épaule. Il fronça des sourcils : Reese était pourtant en train de conduire ! Cela l'étonnait toujours, Reese était capable de faire fit de la douleur, tant son expérience de miliaire l'avait forgé.

-"Il faut arrêter ce saignement, retournons à la bibliothèque".

-"Cessez de vous inquiétez Harold, ce n'est qu'un effleurement."

-"Toujours aussi insouciant …" Marmonna L'informaticien.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence de plomb. Une fois sur place, Finch fonça dans la salle d'eau, en ressortit avec sa trousse de secours.

-"Ôtez vôtre chemise Mr Reese".

Reese ne bougea pas, suivant du regard l'informaticien qui déballait le nécessaire sur la table.

-"John ? Demanda Finch, une nouvelle fois".

L'agent soupira et retira sa veste, ainsi que son gilet. Finch nota que Reese était tendu mais oublia bien vite, voyant le sang sur l'épaule dévêtue. L'informaticien attrapa des compresses et épongea le sang qui continuait à couler. Reese se tendit, ce qui surprit Finch.

-"Cela vous fait mal ? "

-"Non. "

Finch ancra son regard dans le sien.

-"Non, je n'ai pas mal." Répéta l'agent.

Quelque chose contrariait Reese, Finch n'était pas dupe. Il s'occupa de désinfecter, observer la blessure. Finch grimaça. Il finit par tout nettoyer, appliqua du mercurochrome, déposa une compresse stérile et la scotcha. Alors qu'il se reculait pour admirer son travail, ses yeux glissèrent par mégarde sur le torse dévoilé de Reese. Ces pectoraux taillés, gonflés, qui poussaient à la tentation interdite. Secouant la tête, Finch se reprit contenance et rangea le matériel. Reese fronçait les sourcils, avait-il bien vu l'examen que Finch avait fait ? Il ne saurait pas le dire, il était en colère et essayait de se contenir. Malheureusement pour lui, Finch sentit toute la tension qui émanait de lui.

-"Mr Reese ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda-t-il contrarié.

-"Hum. "Fit Reese, enfilant une chemise propre.

-"John, cela ne vous ressemble pas d'être silencieux."

Finch sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsque Reese se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire face.

-"Vous auriez du m'écouter Finch."

-"Nous devions les voir Mr Reese."

-"Non. Nous n'étions pas obligés. Vous avez vu où cela a mené ?"

\- "John, je suis désolé que vous soyez blessé mais il fallait que je rencontre ces agents."

-"Et pour quelle raison ?"

-"Parce qu'ils nous empêchaient de faire notre travail."

\- "Non."

\- "Si, ils ont réussi à intervenir dans notre mission actuelle, avant que nous n'agissions."

\- "Et alors ? Cela nous fera moins de boulot."

\- "John ! S'outra Finch. Vous insinuez que vous avez trop de travail ?"

\- "Moi non, mais vous oui."

Finch s'agaça.

\- "Comment ça ?! Mr Reese, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis à la tête des toutes les recherches ?"

\- "C'est votre travail Harold, mais ces derniers temps, vous allez trop sur le terrain."

\- "Parce que je dois y être aussi !"

\- "Non, ça c'est ma part de travail."

-"Vous ne pouvez pas tout faire !"

\- "Vous non plus."

Finch se retourna, à présent énervé et attrapa le sac médical pour aller le ranger. Reese ne laissa pas couler l'affaire et le suivit.

\- "Finch, vous avez conscience que le terrain, ce n'est pas très approprié pour vous ?"

Finch se figea et se tourna lentement vers son agent, offusqué.

\- "Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelques soucis que je dois limiter les missions !"

Reese regretta sa dernière phrase, il venait de vexer son ami.

\- "Vous devez vous préserver."

\- "Pour quelle raison ?"

\- "Parce que vous êtes le seul patron."

\- "Quelqu'un devra prendre ma place le jour où je serais mort." Répliqua-t-il, aigre. Reese sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- "Ce sera inévitable, mais si on pouvait retarder ce sort là…"

\- "Vous vous souciez de moi maintenant ?"

\- "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferais pas ?"

\- "Parce que vous êtes incapable de prendre soin de vous John ! Et vous arrivez à … vous inquiétez ? Excusez-moi, mais je ne crains d'avoir du mal à vous croire."

De toute évidence, Finch était très remonté. L'agent se sentit blessé à sa dernière remarque. Finch claqua la porte de l'armoire d'où il venait de ranger la trousse. Reese écarquilla légèrement les yeux et se recula pour laisser passer Finch, qui ruminait. L'informaticien alla s'asseoir devant ses écrans et grinça des dents. Reese resta un moment à distance de lui puis décida de réduire l'écart entre eux.

\- "Je vais organiser une autre rencontre." Dit Finch.

Cette fois-ci, bien qu'il ait réussi à maîtriser son sang-froid, Reese explosa à son tour.

\- "Harold ! Cela ne vous suffit pas de courir pour échapper à une balle ?!" Reese posa ses poings sur le bureau, faisant bondir l'homme à lunettes.

\- "Nous devons leur parler !"

\- "Vous pouvez très bien entretenir une conversation téléphonique !"

\- "Non, nous ne pouvons pas distinguer le comportement à travers les ondes !"

\- "Ah vous le voyez comme ça ? Vous avez besoin de voir l'autre maintenant ?"

\- "Parce que cela me permet de savoir s'il est honnête, Mr Reese, la voix ne suffit pas."

Reese secoua la tête, se redressa et commença à marcher à travers la pièce, se frottant le visage. Il entendit l'informaticien taper sur son clavier.

\- "Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut Finch ? Que vous vous preniez une balle?"

\- "Mr Reese !"

Reese pivota, se mettant face à lui, derrière les écrans.

-" Vous n'êtes pas invincible Finch."

\- "Comme si je ne le savais pas." Marmonna-t-il.

Reese soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- "Je suis désolé Finch, mais je ne peux pas."

Finch releva la tête et vit son agent prendre la direction de la sortie. Mais il s'arrêta.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. Je vous laisse réfléchir."

Finch n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui n'était pas raisonnable ? Reese se moquait de lui ! Il leva les yeux au ciel et préféra se taire, ne voulant pas retenir l'agent qui descendait les marches lourdement. Ils venaient de se disputer et il ne voulait plus parler, laisser le temps passer. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'adrénaline qu'ils avaient encaissé lors de leur courte escapade et s'empara de son portable, programmant une nouvelle rencontre avec l'autre duo.

Le lendemain, lorsque Finch franchit la grille de la bibliothèque, il fut étonné de ne pas voir son agent. Il pensa un instant qu'il était en retard mais lorsqu'il regarda la position de celui-ci, toujours au loft, il comprit. Reese semblait avoir besoin de temps. Il poussa cette contrariété dans un coin de ses pensées et se prépara pour la rencontre qui se déroulerait dans un lieu public cette fois-ci. Il s'y rendit en début d'après-midi et tout se passa bien. Il comprit pourquoi Sherlock et Holmes les avaient devancés et pour quelle raison leurs affaires s'étaient superposées, ayant un point commun.

Sur le chemin de retour, il sentit qu'il avait une petite faim. Il vit un marchand de glace sur son parcours et eu un petit sourire triste. Il se rapprocha du camion, après tout ils étaient en été et le beau temps permettait de prendre un petit rafraîchissement.

\- "Bonjour". Salua L'informaticien.

\- "Bonjour Monsieur, vous désirez ?"

\- "Une glace vanille."

\- "Deux ou trois boules ?"

\- "Trois. "Sourit Finch.

L'homme se retourna pour préparer le cornet.

\- "Avec une pointe de chantilly ?"

-"Euh, volontiers. "

Il régla son achat et jugea son cornet, surprit. Depuis quand était-il possible de mettre de la chantilly en décor sur une glace ? Il la goutta et fut agréablement émerveillé par la fraîcheur de la mousse blanche. Il la mangea et entama les boules de glaces. Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée lorsqu'une cabine téléphonique sonna à proximité. Il leva la tête et trouva une caméra à l'angle de la rue. Il alla décrocher et mémorisa les mots comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Une nouvelle mission l'attendait. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son associé.

-"Mr Reese, nous avons un nouveau numéro."

\- "Et vous avez besoin de moi ? Ricana Reese. Je croyais que vous vouliez vous débrouiller."

Finch fronça les sourcils, Reese était toujours remonté contre lui. Lui-même sentit une pointe d'agacement monter.

\- "Très bien, ne venez pas. "Répondit froidement l'informaticien.

Il raccrocha et soupira longuement. Il regarda sa glace entamée, il n'avait plus trop faim. Il finit par la jeter à la poubelle au détour d'un croisement. Ainsi Reese cherchait à lui faire regretter la dispute de la veille, eh bien, si John le prenait comme ça, il allait se débrouiller avec le reste de l'équipe.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, Finch enchaînant les numéros les uns après les autres, frôlant la surcharge de travail. En cinq jours, il avait joué trois identités différentes : réceptionniste dans un hôtel, informaticien dans une boîte et conteur dans une bibliothèque. Il avait fait appel à ses autres agents, y compris l'inspecteur Fusco et avait réussi à résoudre les deux premières affaires sans mal. Par contre la dernière s'avéra un retournement de situation et il en avait fait les frais. Heureusement Fusco avait pu intervenir à temps, alors qu'il tentait de se contrôler, malgré l'arme pointée sur sa tête, le bras qui était sous son cou pour le tirer en arrière.

Le soir même, il était rentré chez lui, épuisé et souffrant. Il s'était cramponné au lavabo de sa salle de bain avant de prendre une longue douche brûlante pour détendre ses muscles. Puis il s'était couché et le sommeil n'avait pas tardé à venir.

Mais au milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa trop vite. Sentant un craquement, il grogna et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, fermant les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé qu'il se faisait torturer par un homme ? Surtout avec une cravache ? Il avait l'impression de ressentir les coups qu'il avait reçu dans son imagination. Mais cela n'était qu'une coïncidence. Quand il avait mal au dos, ses rêves contenaient toujours un indice en rapport avec celle-ci. Jusque là, jamais il n'avait imaginé la torture.

Il réalisa à cet instant que ce rêve avait une autre signification : il était en danger. Sans Reese. Depuis que l'agent n'était pas revenu travailler, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Il n'y croyait pas au départ, mais là il commençait à y voir clair. Reese donnait un sentiment de protection, veillait toujours, s'assurait que toutes les victimes qu'ils avaient eues lors de leurs missions, s'en sortent avec le moins de séquelles.

Reese représentait la sécurité. Il se devait d'avouer qu'il lui manquait. Ne plus le voir arriver le matin avec les boissons, doté de son sourire naturel. Ses taquineries, ses petites attentions, et aussi ses folies lorsque sur le terrain, il osait risquer sa vie. Même le soigner lui manquait. Il devait être fou pour penser à des choses pareilles. Regardant le plafond, le regard dans le vague, il était en train de se poser des questions. Il avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps, il semblait plus attiré par Reese, aimanté par son charme, envouté par ses petits sourires en coin. Son cœur se mit à se battre un peu plus fort, rien qu'en visualisant la démarche de Reese : militaire mais qui reflétait combien l'agent était sûr de lui et droit dans ses principes.

Oui, il aimait analyser cet homme qu'il avait sauvé il y a quelques années à présent. Au début il se contentait de tout savoir sur lui, son dossier, sa vie, ses pires secrets. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'au cours du temps, il finirait par oublier le dossier complet pour se concentrer sur la personne humaine qu'était l'homme au costume. Il avait un cœur, il n'était pas insensible malgré ce que ses yeux reflétaient. Finch avait comprit que l'agent se protégeait derrière son air glacial, pour ne pas être blessé dans ses sentiments. Il le comprenait, lui faisait exactement la même chose.

Finch lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Ils se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Reese ne dormait pas non plus. Allongé sur son lit, torse nu, un bras replié sous sa nuque, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, il observait les étoiles briller dans le ciel dégagé. Il était déçu que Finch n'ait pas tenté de l'appeler une nouvelle fois. Cependant, il le connaissait : l'informaticien avait tendance à être têtu lorsqu'il voulait prouver quelque chose. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il devait faire : retourner travailler comme si de rien n'était ou faire comprendre à Finch qu'il devait revoir certaines priorités ? Il avait fait son choix et avait volontairement énervé l'informaticien quand il l'avait appelé.

Ce que Finch ne savait pas, c'est qu'il l'avait discrètement suivi pour le surveiller, même demandé à Fusco de lui donner des nouvelles. Mais il s'était promit de ne pas agir si la situation n'était pas extrême. Il avait bien failli sortir de l'ombre quand il avait son ami aux prises de l'homme qui avait braqué le canon du revolver sur sa tempe. Mais il avait entendu Fusco arriver et savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Reese se leva et se rapprocha de la baie. C'était la pleine lune ce soir, il n'y avait pas besoin de lumière pour voir. Il se souvenait que cela l'avait tué intérieurement de se retenir d'agir. Parce qu'il avait toujours protégé son sauveur. Il avait bien vu le rictus de douleur sur le visage de son patron et il avait ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il aurait tant voulu lui prendre le bras et l'aider à sa manière. Certes il préférerait le prendre directement dans ses bras, mais il redoutait la réaction de l'homme à lunettes, sachant qu'il n'était pas rassuré avec les contacts humains. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se demandait quand est-ce que toute cette histoire allait prendre fin. Cela devenait insupportable de se tenir loin de lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il l'appréciait, chaque jour, un peu plus, il découvrait une nouvelle facette chez le reclus, changeant toute l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui lors de leur première rencontre.

Finch s'était adouci dans ses manières, il était moins secret et passait du temps avec lui, au restaurant, au parc quand ils devaient promener Bear. Il appréciait de le voir sourire, chose qui était rare chez lui, tant il se cachait derrière les murs qu'il avait solidement bâtis. Reese secoua la tête, c'était évident : il aimait Finch et il faisait des efforts tous les jours pour ne pas lui montrer de signes. Mais il avait bien failli se trahir l'autre jour … « Moi aussi » résonnèrent de nouveau les mots du milliardaire dans les pensées de Reese. Finch le trouvait donc beau et séduisant ? Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, se disant qu'il avait tout simplement répondu cela en guise réponse.

Il retourna se coucher, voulant mettre fin à ses interrogations et se reposer. Il croisait les doigts pour que Finch l'appelle… sinon il aviserait.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Finch fatigué qui arriva à la bibliothèque. Las, il prit place devant son système et le démarra. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après son cauchemar, tant il était tourmenté. Mais son dos et sa hanche lui faisaient mal également. Son téléphone vibra et il l'attrapa avec l'espoir que ce soit son agent. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait aucun nom de l'expéditeur. Il décrocha et nota les mots que la machine lui dictait. Il raccrocha et se leva péniblement, se dirigeant vers les rayonnages.

Il trouva les deux premiers livres mais le dernier était mal placé : trop haut. Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose, a peine trente centimètres. Il songea que Reese, lui, aurait pu l'attraper, de par sa taille imposante. Secouant la tête il alla chercher un petit escabeau et grimpa. Il grimaça en redescendant.

Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas appeler son agent et s'excuser pour son emportement. Mais quand il repensait aux paroles de Reese, il éprouvait toujours un sentiment de trahison. Il ne voulait pas que l'ex-militaire s'inquiète pour lui, il n'aimait pas le voir aussi insistant. Il était un grand garçon et capable de prendre des décisions seul. Il entra les chiffres et tomba sur le numéro d'une collégienne. Surprit, il lança les premières recherches et dénicha rapidement ses comptes sociaux. Finch étouffa un hoquet de surprise en voyant les photos.

Elle avait beau n'avoir que 13 ans, elle s'exposait sur internet, avec des photos très suggestives. Finch ferma aussitôt la page, dégoûté. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les gens venaient à poster des clichés frôlant la pornographie, cela lui était inconcevable. Il trouva des traces de conversations que la jeune femme avait visiblement voulu effacer. Malgré le contenu des échanges et le langage SMS, Finch se força à lire. Il nota qu'elle repoussait tous les prédateurs qui venaient lui parler. Il n'était même pas étonné qu'elle soit victime de certains hommes.

Il fouilla et trouva son collège. Elle semblait seulement faire acte de présence, ses notes étant plus que catastrophiques. Il trouva son portable et lança le piratage, testant la nouvelle application qu'il avait développé. Il entendit un prof, d'histoire à en juger par le récit de la seconde guerre mondiale qu'il entendait. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il captait, en effet, la jeune femme semblait tapoter le bout de ses doigts sur la table.

\- "Hey toi, tu sais que t'es classe aujourd'hui ? "Fit une voix d'ado.

\- "Pourquoi, je ne le suis pas d'habitude ?" Rétorqua-t-elle.

-"Si, mais là t'es bonne." Retentit une autre voix grave.

\- "Bande de pervers."Entendit Finch après un moment de flottement.

Finch contacta aussitôt Fusco et prépara sa voix.

\- "Bonjour Inspecteur."

\- "Hello Finch ! Encore une mission ?"

\- "Je pense. J'ai une collégienne qui … disons est extravagante autant dans sa façon de parler et de se vêtir."

\- "Je vois. Emit Lionel. Encore une qui fait presque le trottoir ?"

\- "Inspecteur ! S'offusqua Finch. Mais vous avez raison, elle n'en est pas loin."

\- "Il est temps d'aller lui rappeler certaines règles et d'avertir ses parents."

\- "Pas seulement. J'ai piraté son portable, j'ai deux autres jeunes qui semblent avoir des …"

\- "Penchants ? "Termina Fusco.

\- "Exactement." Répondit Finch, soufflant.

\- "Donnez-moi l'adresse du collège, je vais aller faire un tour. "

\- "Je vous l'envois. "

\- "Finch ?"

\- "Oui ? "

\- "Tout va bien ?"

Finch ferma les yeux, il n'avait suffisamment pas assuré sa voix, brisée par la douleur qu'il éprouvait. En plus de ce sentiment de solitude qui lui pesait sur les épaules, à nouveau.

\- "Tout va bien."

\- "Vous êtes sûr ? Vous semblez … souffrant ?"

\- "Ne soyez pas inquiet inspecteur, disons que j'ai passé une courte nuit."

-" Ah. Fut tout ce que pu répondre l'inspecteur. Je vous tiens au courant."

\- "Merci." Fit Finch.

Lionel raccrocha et Finch s'autorisa à se laisser aller sur son fauteuil, mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. Il se sentait épuisé. Pour la première fois, il écouta son corps et alla s'allonger dans le petit lit de la pièce aménagée.

Dans le parc New-Yorkais, Reese faisait son petit footing. Ordinairement il n'en faisait pas mais il avait besoin de se dépenser. Son portable sonna et il décrocha en ralentissant.

\- "Oui Lionel ?"

\- "Ca va encore durer longtemps ?"

\- "Pourquoi ?"

\- "J'ai encore une mission et franchement je commence à en avoir un peu marre de faire tout ton boulot !"

\- "Je croyais que tu voulais prouver que tu étais quelqu'un de bon."

\- "Ca ne suffit pas tout ce que j'ai déjà fait ?! Grogna Lionel. Tu devrais aller le voir."

Reese capta le changement de ton.

-"Il y a un souci ?"

\- "Je ne sais pas, il ne semblait pas en forme. Toi seul sait où il est."

-"Effectivement. Merci pour les infos Lionel."

\- "De rien !"

Reese prit la direction du loft, se doucha et enfila son costume. Il était temps de s'expliquer avec l'informaticien. Il arriva sur place et se rapprocha, tel un félin, du bureau central. Le système était en veille et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Reese s'avança dans les rayons, se dirigeant vers la pièce au bout du couloir. Il retrouva un Finch endormi, ses lunettes posées sur la petite table basse. Reese ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de contempler bien souvent son patron dans les bras de Morphée. Il entra sans un bruit, s'assit sur la table et le détailla. A première vue, il semblait détendu, mais les traits tirés aux coins des yeux donnaient toute une autre indication.

Finch dormait, mais pas paisiblement. Alors qu'il continuait de découvrir l'informaticien, celui-ci remua doucement et changea de position. Reese remarqua immédiatement la grimace qu'il avait esquivée. Une des mains de l'informaticien serrait la fine couverture. L'homme au costume fit la somme de tous ces éléments et eu un sourire triste. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Finch, exerçant une légère pression.

Finch marmonna puis ouvrit les yeux. Il les cligna et chercha ses lunettes. Il sentit qu'on les lui glissait dans sa main et les mit sur son nez. Pour faire face à un regard azur.

\- "Mr Reese ?!"

Finch voulut se redresser mais son dos l'en empêcha. Etouffant un juron, il se mit sur son côté valide, balança ses jambes dans le vide et s'assit avec la force de ses bras.

\- "Qui d'autre cela peut être ? "Demanda John.

\- "Personne. Répondit Finch. Vous êtes revenu ?"

\- "Oui. Parce que nous devons parler Harold."

Finch se tendit. Il détestait quand Reese disait ça. Mais il avait conscience que son ami avait fait un pas vers lui et qu'il devait en faire autant.

\- "Oui, nous devons John. J'arrive."

Reese le laissa et Finch lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses. Il se leva avec leva avec précautions et testa son équilibre. Bon il était précaire, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Il remit sa veste et son gilet en place, attrapant par la même occasion ses antidouleurs dans la poche intérieure. Il prit un comprimé et le fit descendre avec un verre d'eau. Il rejoignit Reese dans la salle principale.

\- "Nous devrions descendre chez Gianni et Co. Nous y serons bien, cela ne vous dérange pas ?"

Reese approuva et ne rajouta rien. Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait que Finch avait mal mais il préféra se taire au lieu d'envenimer la situation. Au restaurant, Finch commanda des œufs bénédicites et un thé. Reese prit juste un café. Il sentait que l'informaticien n'était pas à l'aise, fuyant le regard.

\- "Finch ?"

Le milliardaire ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- "Vous savez que c'est ridicule ?"

Son ami ne sembla pas comprendre.

-" Notre dispute. Nous nous sommes comportés comme des enfants, pas comme des adultes."

Si Finch était susceptible, il l'aurait mal prit.

\- "Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas agit correctement. Au lieu de …"

\- "Nous disputer, nous aurions pu parler calmement".

\- "Je sais. Mais …"

\- "Pas de mais Harold. Vous vouliez voir ce duo, j'aurai dû comprendre. C'est de ma faute.""

\- "Mr Reese…"

\- "Je n'ai confiance en personne Harold, personne en dehors de vous et de l'équipe. "

Finch fut touché. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait commencé à avoir confiance en John mais il doutait si celui-ci le savait.

\- "Je ne voulais pas que vous vous exposiez Finch. C'est très dangereux."

\- "Je le sais M Reese… j'aurai dû décider de l'endroit de la rencontre au lieu de les laisser choisir."

\- "Oui Harold. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté."

\- "Je vous dois des excuses aussi. "

Reese vit qu'il était sérieux et hocha la tête en guise d'encouragement.

\- "J'ai toujours considéré le travail comme une priorité tout comme pour nos missions. Vous savez que … je ne m'arrête pas facilement."

\- "Vous êtes un accro au travail Finch." Sourit Reese.

\- "Comme vous le dites. Toutefois, je sais que j'en fais parfois de trop. A mon âge, je devrais me ménager."

Reese haussa un sourcil et fit une tentative dangereuse.

\- "Finch, ne le prenez pas mal, mais par « A mon âge »…"

\- "Oui Mr Reese. Mes limites. J'agis comme si je n'en ai pas, ce qui n'est pas recommandé."

Reese se pencha vers lui, voyant que Finch avait fait un effort conséquent.

\- "Harold, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez sur le terrain, au contact des numéros, parce que vous êtes blessé. "

Finch émit un geste de recul mais Reese attrapa sa main, le faisant figer.

\- "Non Finch. Je sais que vous avez du mal avec ce sujet délicat. Mais sachez que si j'ai agis comme ça l'autre jour, c'est parce que je n'aime pas vous voir souffrir. Si vous saviez combien de fois j'aurai voulu faire quelque chose pour vous, non pas par pitié mais en bon ami."

Finch ouvra la bouche mais fut incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

-" Vous ne savez pas quoi dire et je comprends. Cela fait trop longtemps que vous vous êtes retiré du monde. Vous ne savez plus ce que c'est de laisser les autres prendre soin de vous."

Finch sentit sa gorge se nouer. John avait raison.

\- "Finch, j'aurais une question…"

\- "Dites toujours Mr Reese."

\- "Ce que vous avez dit l'autre jour … Vous étiez sérieux ? "

Finch sentit son cœur rater un battement, sachant à quoi faisait allusion son agent.

\- "Je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire Mr Reese." Répondit-il gêné.

Reese haussa un sourcil et intercepta une serveuse qui passait.

\- "Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?"

-"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

\- "Regardez mon ami et dites moi ce que vous pensez de lui."

Finch écarquilla des yeux, tandis que la serveuse, amusée, s'exécuta.

\- "Il semble charmant et posé. Beau aussi avec ses lunettes qui lui donnent un petit air d'homme intelligent. Timide peut être. "

Elle s'adressa directement à Finch.

\- "Et vous avez de beaux yeux Monsieur."

\- "Euh merci. "Balbutia Finch, sentant ses joues chauffer.

John rigola et remercia la serveuse. Finch lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- "Mr Reese ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit ?!"

-"Je voulais juste une petite vengeance Finch."

\- "Une vengeance ?" Fit-il, déstabilisé.

\- "Oui. Parce que lorsque vous avez dit ça… J'ai cru rêver. J'ai senti que j'allais rougir, mais je ne suis pas rouge tomate en deux secondes comme vous."

Finch marmonna.

\- "Mais … disons que j'ai cru qu'il y avait un message caché."

Finch avait-il bien entendu ?

-" J'ai cru que …"

\- "..Que je vous aimais ?"

Reese laissa sa réponse en suspens, étonné que Finch ait anticipé sa phrase.

-"Je prends un risque, mais oui."

Un moment de flottement passa. Instant où Finch détailla son agent, qui semblait nerveux.

\- "Vous ne prenez pas un risque."

\- "Pardon ?"

\- "Vous avez raison John. Fit Finch confus."

Reese souffla, chassant la tension.

-" Je vous aime aussi Finch. C'est pour ça qu'il m'est insupportable que vous…"

-" Je comprends mieux. Le coupa-t-il. Finch voulu lui montrer une preuve et resserra sa main dans celle de l'agent. Reese lui offrit un large sourire. "

\- "Donc tout est réglé…"

\- "Absolument John. "

\- "J'aurai bien envie qu'on aille ailleurs, continuer tranquillement."

Finch rougit de plus belles, son esprit l'emmenant vers des images explicites.

-"Je vous suis."

Reese se leva et alors que Finch en fit autant, il perdit l'équilibre. John le rattrapa par le bras mais pu l'entendre gémir faiblement. Il glissa une main dans le dos de son nouveau compagnon et ne voyant aucun geste de recul venir, il le guida vers la sortie, après avoir laissé un pourboire. Une fois dehors, il remarqua la démarche trop prononcée de Finch. Il réfléchit, la bibliothèque était plus loin que son loft.

\- "Allons au Loft Finch, c'est plus près."

Finch le suivit sans broncher. Une fois qu'il eu franchi la porte du loft, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit avec un rictus. Reese retira sa veste et prit place à ses côtés. Il hésita mais frôla la joue de Finch. L'informaticien ferma les yeux et pencha la tête, voulant approfondir le contact. Reese, mu par une impulsion rapprocha son visage. Finch comprit et se laissa guider. Ce fut timide et maladroit mais le baiser s'intensifia. Reese passa un genou de l'autre côté de Finch, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa comme jamais. Mais Finch étouffa un gémissement. Reese se recula légèrement.

\- "Je vous ai fais mal ?"

\- "Non non Mr Reese…"

Reese prit le menton de Finch dans sa main.

\- "Vous ne vous êtes pas remis de votre bibliothécaire braqueur ?"

Même si Finch se demandait comment Reese était au courant, il lui répondit faiblement.

-" Non." Fit-il, d'une petite voix.

\- "Ce n'est rien."

Finch soupira, frustré.

\- "Venez."

Reese aida son compagnon à se lever et l'accompagna à la chambre. Il le débarrassa de sa veste et se plaça devant lui, déboutonnant son gilet, qu'il plia et déposa sur le dossier de la chaise dans le coin de la chambre.

-" Allongez-vous, je reviens."

Reese alla dans la salle de bain et fouilla son armoire. Il n'était pas très rempli, Finch avait raison il ne savait pas prendre soin de lui… Il trouva un pot de vaseline et retourna rejoindre son compagnon. Finch s'était allongé sur son dos, un oreiller sous sa nuque. Il redressa la tête lorsque Reese s'assit sur la couchette. Il loucha sur le pot.

-" Vous acceptez que je prenne soin de vous Harold ?"

Finch analysa son sous entendu, son regard passant du produit à Reese.

\- "Vous savez que je ne vous ferais pas de mal."

\- "Je le sais John, j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous."

Finch défit sa cravate et portant sa main aux boutons de sa chemise, il s'arrêta. Reese capta le mouvement.

\- "Finch, elle ne me fera pas fuir. Vous ne fuyez pas devant les miennes et je suis certain que j'en ai beaucoup plus que vous."

-" Oh John…"

Finch se doutait que Reese allait dire une chose pareille. Après tout tous les deux étaient marqués par la vie, par leurs passés respectifs. Reese, donna un coup de main, finissant de défaire les derniers boutons et Finch retira sa chemise. Reese eu un sourire, voyant que l'informaticien avait une belle carrure virile. Finch s'allongea sur le ventre. Reese ouvrit le pot, en prit une bonne noisette et la déposa au creux des reins de l'informaticien.

Finch glapit. Le produit était froid mais Reese l'étala aussitôt, exerçant des pressions suffisantes, qu'il sentit son dos se réchauffer. Il soupira et se relaxa, les mains de l'agent, agiles, faisaient leur travail. Reese le massa doucement, ne voulant pas lui donner une première mauvaise impression en termes de délicatesse. Puis il rajouta de la vaseline sur ses épaules et la répandit, voulant dénouer toutes les tensions qu'il sentait sous ses mains. Finch se laissait aller, poussant quelques soupirs de satisfaction. Reese continua, frôla la limite du pantalon. Finch eu un petit rire.

\- "Vous êtes craquant, mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. " Souffla Reese.

\- "Nous aurons tout notre temps après John."

\- "Seulement si vous avez moins mal ".

Finch sourit. Le massage dura encore un instant et Reese descendit. Finch se demanda ce qu'il faisait puis sentit une couverture polaire sur son dos.

\- "Je sais qu'il fait doux dehors, mais votre dos a besoin de chaleur. "

-" Merci." Murmura Finch, reconnaissant. Il réprima un bâillement.

\- "Vu vos cernes, vous n'avez pas dormi la nuit dernière. Jugea Reese. "

-" Non je n'ai pas pu. "

-" Alors je vous propose de faire une sieste. "

-" En votre compagnie ?" Demanda Finch, se ré-installant sur le dos.

-" Une proposition pareille ne se refuse pas ! "

Reese alla ranger le produit, se lava les mains et vint se coucher auprès de Finch. Finch chercha à se blottir contre lui, il lui offrit donc ses bras. L'homme à lunettes soupira d'aise et se laissa bercer par la respiration de son agent. Reese lui caressait la basse de ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner délicieusement. Le sommeil fut plus fort et emporta Finch dans le monde de l'imaginaire. Reese le vit endormi et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Désormais, sa vie allait changer, et pas seulement la sienne. Tous les deux allaient devoir s'accorder, faire de leurs deux caractères, une force et une base solide. Ils se faisaient confiance, ils partageaient déjà beaucoup et ils allaient partager davantage. Reese sourit à cette réjouissante perspective et ferma les yeux, rejoignant son compagnon dans son sommeil.

 **THE END**


End file.
